Tension
by TiFFaNY-TWiSTeD
Summary: Emma Nelson is bored. She wants something exciting, something new, something... dangerous. Sean Cameron is Degrassi's resident bad boy, and she thinks he just might be the guy to bring some excitement to her life. What if it's too much excitement, though?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: Remember, in this fic Emma and Sean don't really know one another. They've had classes together, but have kind of steered clear of each other. This chapter is VERY long. I apologize, but I wanted to get both main character's introduced. It was important since the storyline doesn't follow the show's. Oh, and by the way, REVIEWS are very welcome!

Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Degrassi: The Next Generation. The show and characters belong to the writers and producers, not me!

Tension

Chapter One

SLAM!

Pain wracked his body as he crashed into the solid sheet metal garage door, face forward. The man behind him kept a tight hand on his shoulder, his fingers tightening to a bruising grip. The other was pressing a cold, cylindrical pistol roughly to his neck, biting into his skin, constantly reminding him that one wrong move could end his life.

"Cameron, right?" the man growled in his ear. Sean barely inclined his head in a nod, staring straight at the wall insolently. "I heard 'bout you. Been a little messenger boy, haven't you?"

Sean didn't answer. He glanced toward Jay, his best friend, laying unconscious nearly six feet away.

"What kind of information have you been carrying?" he demanded.

Sean didn't reply. He didn't really know; how could he answer?

"Oh, we got a quiet one here, eh?" the man continued. "Look, kid, since you're so good at delivering messages, I got one you can take home to your boss."

Suddenly, the man doubled his pressure on Sean, pressing his already aching body even further into the cold metal. He bit down on his bottom lip, barely surpressing the urge to groan. "You tell him to keep his business in Montreal; he has none in Toronto. This territory's already taken, and he has no right to send his people here."

Sean felt the man yank back on Sean's shoulder. Losing his balance, he allowed the man to shove him to the ground. He glanced up at the man, eyeing the gun that was still trained on his face. "You tell him if he takes the Monceardo bid, he's finished."

With one last kick aimed precisely at Sean's ribs, the man slowly backed away, calling his friends and exiting the alleyway. Sean finally released his breath, rubbing a hand over his sore ribs and collecting his thoughts. He'd figured the assholes wouldn't inflict too much damage when they'd grabbed he and Jay and pulled them into the alleyway. They were there to prove a point; to intimidate them into delivering a message. Still, you never know with those types; some of them were a little trigger happy, and Sean felt relieved that he'd been lucky once again.

Pushing himself up, he stood and hurried to Jay, who lay motionless on the ground, a nasty bruise forming on his face already. Sean shook him gently, muttering for his buddy to wake the hell up. Finally, jay regained consciousness, blinking his slightly unfocused eyes and looking confused.

"What the fuck was that?" Jay asked, irritably, gingerly touching the side of his head.

Sean smirked. "That was you going out like a light when one of those guys tapped you on the head," he replied.

Jay snickered indignantly. "Bullshit, Cameron! The dick took a Mac Light to my face! I'm lucky he didn't harm my charming good looks."

Sean chuckled. "Damn. I was hopin' he'd have knocked some sense into you, but you're still as delusional as ever."

"Oh, ha ha," Jay replied, slowly climbing to his feet, still feeling a little unsteady..

Sean quickly sobered. "Time to pay your favorite uncle a little visit," he commented, grabbing Jay's car keys. "Let's go, I'm driving."

X

After a fifteen minute freeway ride, Sean found himself slipping into an elevator at a parking garage in the heart of downtown Toronto. As the doors slid closed behind he and Jay, Sean pressed the Penthouse floor, and Jay casually leaned against the back wall.

"Holy shit," Jay commented. "We have a game plan here, Cameron?"

Sean shrugged. "Not really. I'm just here to deliver a message; one from them _and_ one from us."

Seconds later, the elevator doors slid open, revealing a huge set of oak double doors declaring "Penthouse Suite" in fancy lettering. Sean and Jay exited the elevator, and the doors immediately opened. An elderly woman in a maid's uniform stood behind it, beckoning the young men inside.

"Oh, you two… It's late. You should be at home," she scolded, closing the doors behind them.

Jay grinned charmingly. "But Mrs. Green, we just wanted to have some of your famous chocolate chip cookies!"

She shook her head, pinning him with a skeptical stare. "I was born at night, Mr. Jay, but it wasn't last night."

Sean laughed, and Jay glared at him. "You boys head back to his study," Mrs. Green ordered. She smiled fondly at the them, shaking her head. "I'll pack you both some cookies to take home with you."

"Thanks, Mrs. Green," they replied together, already having started through the lavish living room. They quickly arrived at the study, and Sean knocked on the door.

A deep voice sounded inside. "Come in."

Sean reached forward and turned the knob, entering the room. The walls were lined with books in mahogany cases, coordinating perfectly with the plush burgundy carpet. The fireplace was alight, the dancing flames inside casting a pleasant orange glow over the large, comfortable room. A massive mahogany desk was centered before a large, curtained window, offering a spectacular view of the city below. Seated at his desk, with his back to the rest of the world, was Johnny Hogart, uncle of Jay.

Tall and muscular with broad shoulders, Johnny was probably nearing fifty, but his expensive suits and good looks kept him appearing much younger. His hair was dark, worn short and slicked back, complimenting his golden skin tone and cunning dark eyes. Heavy brows and a deeply creased forehead added a hint of wisdom to his appearance, but never age. His ever present five o'clock shadow shaded his face, giving him a sense of rugged, careless handsomeness, and his flawless, boyish grin charmed most of the women he met. Sitting behind that desk, Sean thought he looked like a perfect, distinguished businessman. (Think George Clooney, Ocean's 11 era)

Jay closed the door, Johnny settled back in his leather chair, surveying the young men carefully. His eyes lingered on the nasty bruise forming on Jay's face. "What can I do for you boys?"

Sean began, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his baggy jeans. "A couple guys grabbed us back in the West End."

Johnny raised a bow. "What happened?"

"Not much. Jay got hit in the head, I got threatened at gunpoint," Sean recited, unconcerned. Sadly, this wasn't new business. "They wanted us to bring you a message."

Johnny nodded for him to continue. "I'm listening."

"Stay out of Toronto, it's taken," Sean listed. "And if you take the Monceardo bid, you're finished," he completed, bored. A small smirk crossed his face as Johnny grinned.

"Good. We're making them nervous," Johnny commented.

"Yeah, well, I'd be kind of nervous, too, if someone was about to take a $5 million job from me," Jay piped in from across the room, where he was surveying pictures.

"Neither of you are hurt, right?" Johnny confirmed.

"Nope, we're alright," Jay said, dropping into a chair and gesturing for Sean to sit next to him. "But we want to discuss something."

Johnny looked amused. "Really now?"

Sean took his seat slowly, locking his green eyes on the older man's. "Look, Johnny, we wanna know what's up here. Our lives are being threatened, and all we're doing is delivering envelopes and packages, looking up some police records, telling you who's who and who's nobody. They think we're in on something; why can't we be?"

Johnny pursed his lips. Choosing his words carefully, he began. "That isn't all you've been doing. You've been feeling out my crew; seeing who's trustworthy, who's not."

"Yeah, 'cause that's important," Jay mumbled. "We've hung out with a bunch of criminals a couple of times, that's nothing."

Johnny raised his eyebrow again. "Bullshit, Jay," he said bluntly. "I trust you two. You're family. Cameron, don't look at me like that, you're as good as. You two make one hell of a team, and you know it. You've been able to pick out who is loyal, who is capable of pulling off the real shit, and who shouldn't be anywhere around me. You don't think that's important?"

Jay shrugged.

Johnny continued. "Well, I think it is. You two have single handedly chosen my crew for the biggest assignment I've ever orchestrated in this city."

Jay's gaze shot up. "The Monceardo job?"

Sean's mouth fell open. "Seriously?"

Johnny nodded. "Yep. You've collected the research, gotten to know the guys. I think you're ready to help me out."

Jay furrowed his brow. "What, you want us to help jack cars?"

Johnny sighed. "No, Jay, you're not getting me. When I told you two I had a place for you up here, I didn't mean as regular criminals. I'm not gonna jeopardize family by allowing you two to be caught up in petty crime. You're both smart; you're management status."

Jay blinked. "Like, you?"

Johnny smirked. "I've been thinking it's time to promote you from messengers to my personal assistants."

Sean broke into a grin, and Jay laughed in disbelief. "Seriously, though? We're not even nineteen yet…"

"Seriously," Johnny confirmed. "You've worked with me for five years already. Why not? Granted, a few rules apply."

Jay groaned. "Always, with the rules."

"Naturally, the standard secrecy clause remains," Johnny stated, pinning them both with a serious, threatening look. "You must keep your grades up; that means attending class," he continued, ignoring their groans. "Hey, we don't need any teachers or truancy officers nosing around here, alright?"

They both nodded reluctantly, and he began again. "Which brings me to my next rule; staying out of trouble. No bar fights, school fights, street fights, street races, drugs, etc, and especially _no_ stealing."

Jay sighed. "Man, you're taking away everything good in my life."

Sean laughed. "Yeah, that's a lot to ask."

Johnny glared at them both. "I thought the $30,000 a year I was going to pay you each, plus bonuses and a new apartment in one of my buildings, would be enough to convince you to follow my requests."

Sean's eyes about popped out of his head. "Sold. We'll do it."

"Yeah, when do we start, boss man?" Jay asked excitedly.

"Now. Go get your cookies from Mrs. Green and go home. Get up in the morning, go to school, and meet me here at four o'clock tomorrow afternoon," Johnny ordered. "I'll arrange for your apartment and first paychecks to be taken care of tomorrow morning."

The two young men rose from their seats, both shaking hands with Johnny and profusely thanking him. As they walked out of the study, Johnny called after them. "Oh, and we really need to buy you two some new clothes. I don't want my assistants looking like street punks."

X

"Mmm… Emma," Peter moaned, breaking their kiss and pulling back. "What is it?"

She sighed, removing his hand from her thigh and pushing his roaming lips away. "Peter. We're in the parking lot of our high school. I don't want everyone thinking we're just a couple horn dogs that screw all the time," she explained bluntly.

He sighed irritably, biting the inside of his lip in frustration. Emma had been very… cold lately. She cancelled their dates frequently because of family engagements, never striving for alone time with him, and often breaking their make out sessions or too intimate kisses quickly and with weak excuses. He didn't understand why she was pulling away. It wasn't as if they hadn't been physical before…

"Okay, then, whatever," Peter shrugged, popping a kiss on her cheek and chalking it up to Emma's self-consciousness. "Ready to go inside?"

She nodded. "Sure," she replied, preoccupied. He sighed, taking her hand and beginning the stroll inside with his spacing girlfriend.

Emma silently scolded herself. She didn't know what was the matter with her; Peter was only being a good boyfriend and trying to show his affection. It didn't used to bother her, when they first started going out a year ago. She felt special, like he really cared about her and wanted her to know it. Now, however, he just seemed like a horny teenage guy that couldn't keep his paws off her.

She supposed she began feeling this way about five months into their relationship. He got boring. He lost his sweet, eager to please attitude, and it became painfully obvious they didn't have much to talk about. There wasn't much to Peter, to be honest. Just Daddy's money, cars, film making, and Emma. She guessed the butterflies left, and the passion in their relationship quickly followed.

She tried to liven it up with sex a few months ago, but that backfired. He expected that they be attached at the lip, hip, or some other parts all the time now, and she wasn't into it. In fact, physically, Emma was very unsatisfied with their relationship. She guessed they just didn't have much chemistry, and it affected their sex life immensely… at least, she hoped that was the problem. Everyone always made such a big deal out of sex, and so far she hadn't been that impressed.

"Emma? _Emma_?"

Snapping back to reality, she automatically answered, "Yeah, Peter?"

Frustrated, he rolled his eyes. "We're a your locker. I gotta go to class, I'll see you in third period."

Smiling apologetically, she accepted his quick kiss. "Okay, bye."

"I love you," he prompted expectantly.

"You, too," she replied, distractedly working on her locker combination.

Sighing, Peter left, allowing Emma to concentrate. Manny bounced up seconds later, giggling. "What was that all about?" her best friend asked, amused.

"What was what all about, Manny?" Emma returned, finally popping the red locker door open. Reaching for her Media Immersion book, she continued. "He was dropping me off at my locker."

"Yeah, and you both seemed totally miserable," Manny commented, reaching past Emma for a notebook. "Well, he seemed miserable; you seemed preoccupied."

"I guess I was," Emma shrugged. "I was thinking."

"That's never good," Manny teased, closing their locker and leaning against it. "I really think you need to break up with him, Emma."

The blonde's eyebrow raised comically. "Really, now? What happened to you being Peter Stone's biggest fan?"

Manny laughed sarcastically. "I was only his biggest fan when he made you happy, Em. It's pretty obvious you aren't anymore."

"Says who?" Emma protested weakly.

"You, every time I see you with him. You're eyes scream, 'please, get him away from me!'" Manny mocked in a high pitched voice.

"Manny… I just don't know anymore. I'm always so bored with him," Emma revealed, sighing.

Manny nodded. "How's the sex?"

Emma's eyes widened, and she turned a little pink. "Manny!"

"What? It's a valid question!" Manny defended.

Emma sighed, exasperated. "It's okay," she shrugged.

"Ha, I knew it!" Manny exclaimed. "You're all wrong for each other."

"Huh?" Emma asked, not following.

"Sweetie, you're two teenagers. You should be ruled by lust and passion; people that are ruled by lust and passion don't have 'okay' sex," Manny reasoned wisely. "They have super hot, super awesome sex. Trust me."

"Yeah, well, you'd know," Emma joked lowly. Manny gasped and smacked her arm.

A low, gravelly chuckle sounded from the locker next to Emma, calling her attention to her left. Sean Cameron, resident Degrassi bad boy, was pulling a book from the locker, pretending to mind his own business. His green eyes glanced over, locking on her chocolate brown gaze, and he smirked.

Emma felt a strange feeling of excitement rise in her stomach, but pushed it down. Still, she couldn't help the grin that appeared on her lips. She was intrigued; she didn't know much about Mr. Cameron, and she very rarely saw him. He usually skipped the first two classes, and that was on the days he actually showed up to school at all.

"So, are we late to first period, or are you actually on time for once?" Emma teased him.

His smirk turned into a grin, which he attempted to hide by pursing his lips and ducking into his locker. Seconds later, he emerged, shut the door, and faced her. With a very Zen expression on his face, he replied, "Well, I heard a couple pretty girls were gonna be talking bout their sex lives, and I just couldn't bring myself to miss it."

Emma flushed a little. "Well, I'm glad you got what you came for, then."

He smiled. "Yeah. And she's right, by the way."

"What?" Emma asked, confused.

"You should dump him," Sean clarified. "You should be having wild, crazy hot sex… with someone who knows what he's doing," he explained, boring his eyes into hers. Smirking again, he held her gaze as he headed for class.

"Wow…" Manny breathed. "Now you two? _You_ would have wild, crazy hot sex… Talk about sexual tension!"

Feeling a little flushed, Emma waved her hand in front of her face. "Shut up, Manny. We're gonna be late."

"I still say it's sexual tension," Manny repeated, shaking her head and following her friend to class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Thanks for the reviews!! The support is really nice, especially since they make me want to write. This chapter is a little Semma lacking, but don't worry, it'll pick up in the next one. I want to make their relationship's progression seem real, and since they barely know one another in this fic, it's gonna take a couple chapters to get them interested in one another.

**Disclaimer:** I'm not affiliated with Degrassi: TNG.

Tension

Chapter Two

The limousine smoothly rolled to a stop in the center of the crescent-shaped driveway, directly in front of the grand entrance to the impressive house. A man in tails opened the door, offering a polite hand to the passengers inside, but it was ignored as a broad shouldered young man gracefully slid out of the vehicle and moved off to the side. Another young man, begrudgingly pulling off a black baseball cap, emerged seconds later, nodding at the attendant and waiting with his companion. Finally, a distinguished man, dressed in a charcoal gray, perfectly tailored suit, joined the young men on the front walk, issuing the attendant a finalized nod. He confidently made his way toward the front entrance, his young counterparts dutifully following the older man. The attendant closed the door to the limousine, and it instantly rolled away, only to be replaced with the next expensive car.

The first young man, Sean Cameron, adjusted his black tie uncomfortably, quickly taking in his surroundings. The "engagement" Johnny had insisted he and Jay attend was a high society party in Bridle Path, Toronto, more commonly referred to back on the west side as "Millionaire's Row." Sean hadn't been very enthusiastic when he'd learned their destination that afternoon. With the exception of Johnny, rich people had always made him feel uncomfortable. Johnny had taken a moment to expressly state, in no uncertain terms, that this evening was required of Sean, and that he had better ditch his attitude if he knew what was good for him. Sean had accepted his fate, and had grudgingly been fitted with a sharp black suit and crisp, bright blue dress shirt.

A soft whistle sounded beside Sean, drawing his attention to Jay. "So this is how the other half lives," he answered Sean's questioning, raised brow. "And I thought Johnny had it pretty good."

Sean turned to the massive, luxurious estate before the pair, taking in its huge, plate glass doors and brownstone walls. "No kidding. Why would anyone need this much space?"

"They don't use it," Jay shrugged. "They only have it because they can."

"What a waste," Sean commented, unimpressed. Glancing at Jay, he shook his head and changed the subject. "Dude… What the hell is with the scarf?"

Jay looked down at his outfit, affronted. "What? It's like my signature thing. I mean, Johnny wouldn't let me wear a hat."

Sean chuckled, skeptically surveying Jay's ensemble. The black suit, similar to Sean's own, deep red dress shirt, and black tie were normal. The black scarf casually hanging around his neck, the ends hidden in his suit jacket, was uniquely Jay. "Whatever, man."

"You two assholes coming in?" Johnny called from the stairs.

"What, we can stay out here?" Sean replied.

Johnny smirked. "Get up here, smartass!"

The young men joined Johnny on the front steps, and the grand, plate glass doors automatically opened. "Nice touch," Jay murmured to Sean.

Inside the doors was a huge foyer, with crimson painted walls and elegant, white Italian tiling. People were everywhere; mostly middle aged, uptight businessmen accompanied by scantily clad, twenty something blondes. They followed Johnny through the foyer to the main hall, where their boss made a beeline for the bar, stopping only to greet a few acquaintances.

When they reached the bar, Johnny ordered a dry martini. Receiving his drink, he turned to the guys. "Wondering why I brought you here yet?"

"The thought's crossed my mind," Sean answered sarcastically.

Johnny grinned, taking a sip of his drink. "Are either of you acquainted with a Peter Stone?"

Sean's brow furrowed. "Doesn't he attend hell- I mean school- with us?" Jay questioned suspiciously.

"He does," Johnny confirmed. "He's right over there."

The pair allowed their gazes to follow Johnny's casual nod, both spotting Peter engaged in conversation with a group of equally preppy, equally lame teenage boys. An obviously bored Emma Nelson was on his arm, chatting with Manny Santos, who was unenthusiastically holding hands with an inattentive Russ Stratton.

"What about him?" Jay inquired skeptically.

Johnny grinned. "Do you know what his father does?"

Jay frowned. "Nope."

Sean's brow creased in concentration. He vaguely remembered the pretentious kid pulling up to school in a showy little sports car shortly after the term began; hadn't it been a present from his daddy? Peter Stone… Stone….

"Garret Stone Automotive," Sean said, triumphant. "He owns it."

Jay's jaw dropped. "Preppy's dad owns GS Auto?"

Johnny nodded. "Yes, he does. And what do they sell at Garret Stone Automotive, kids?"

"'Only the finest, most exotic luxury imports on the planet,'" Jay quoted the overplayed television commercial.

"The best of everything," Sean added. "Ferraris, Lamborghinis, Mercedes, Macerates, BMWs, Bentleys…"

Jonny nodded, a wicked smile appearing on his face. "And what are we in the market for, boys?"

"Cars," Jay finished, mirroring his uncle's expression. "And lots of them."

"Precisely," Johnny confirmed. "You two need to find out everything you can from young Mr. Stone about Daddy's dealership. Make his knowledge your knowledge. I want to know about shipment arrivals, security systems, test drive protocol… everything. And in order to gather all of this information, you two need to be close to Master Peter."

"One question," Sean interrupted. "Why can't we just talk to him at school?"

Johnny grinned. "Do you really think Peter Stone would give two troublemakers such as yourselves the time of day back at school if he didn't know you were affiliated with someone more… high class?"

Jay chuckled. "Hell no. We have to talk to him here, so he thinks we're on his _level_," he replied condescendingly.

"Exactly," Johnny stated happily. "Now, I see an… old friend… I should become reacquainted with," he remarked, eyeing a gorgeous, exotic Latina woman standing across the room. "I'll leave you to your assignment."

Sean shook his head, watching Johnny weave through the crowd. "You've got to be kidding me; we actually have to talk to this jackass?"

"Apparently. Hey, at least he's in good company," Jay commented, checking out the two Degrassi girls. "I've been meaning to get to know Little Miss Manuela better for a while now…" he quirked an eyebrow, allowing his eyes to travel down the petite girl's body.

Clothed in a little black dress that fell to mid thigh and had a respectable, crew necked neckline, she looked like the picture of modesty from the front. From the back, however, was another story. Her dress was completely open, trimmed in silver sequins and coming together at a point at the small of her back. The little black number was tight, showing her ample curves for Jay's viewing pleasure, and offered him tantalizing glimpses of her smooth, caramel skin. Her little feet were encased in a pair of strappy black sandals with a high stiletto heal, and her hair was piled up on her head so as not to interfere with the back of her dress.

"Yeah, I'm sure you have," Sean joked, rolling his eyes.

"Oh, what, like you don't have a thing for Greenpeace over there?" Jay reminded.

Sean raised an eyebrow. "Don't know what you're talking about."

Jay snickered in disbelief. "Right. Tall, blonde, tan, nicely endowed in the chest area… Not at all your type," he stated nonchalantly.

"Exactly," Sean replied, distracted. The sequins on the blonde's dress kept catching his eye.

It wasn't his fault; she was really hot. The low neckline of her black, halter dress displayed just enough cleavage to tease his imagination. The bodice of the baby doll dress was covered in black sequins; the skirt was a flattering black sating that clung to the curve of her hips like a glove, skimming over her thighs. Her long, tanned legs were displayed nicely by the flirty, flared skirt, resting just above mid thigh. And those shoes? Black high heels. Enough said. Her long blonde hair was styled in loose curls, framing her face, which was made up naturally. She was definitely a ten… He'd love to fu--

"Cameron, focus. We got a job to do," Jay reminded. "We use the girls to get in the conversation?"

Sean nodded, slipping his hands in the pocket of his dress pants and strolling casually to the group. Jay matched his pace perfectly, and they nonchalantly ambled upon the teens.

"Jay Hogart and Sean Cameron," Manny greeted, surprised but obviously relieved. "Never thought this would be your scene."

"Usually isn't," Sean remarked gruffly, nodding a hello.

Jay shot him a warning glance. "Yeah, we get to tag along to these shindigs for work," he explained. "You know, future businessmen and all."

Peter raised an eyebrow. "Really? Who are you here with?"

"Jonathon Hogart," Jay answered. "My uncle."

The blonde boy looked surprised. "He plays golf with my father."

Jay grinned. "Does he really?'

Peter nodded. "Yeah. He's really interested in cars, and you know, my dad has the best. He just bought an '08 Aston Martin last Thursday off his lot."

Sean finally looked interested. "God, Aston Martins are tight. Drive like a dream," he commented, taking a sip of his drink.

"I know. I get to test drive a lot of the cars at the dealership, and I really enjoy the Aston Martins," Peter replied.

"Really? How's that work, the test driving? Do you get to try 'em out 'cause it's your dad's dealership, or can anyone come in and test drive?" Jay inquired casually.

"No, anyone can come in and take any car for a spin. All you have to do is present the salesman with proof of insurance," Peter said. "Hell, you could give them an alias and they'd never know. You guys should come by sometime, take a couple of the cars out."

Sean grinned. "Yeah, I think we just might," he responded, catching Jay's eye. "Now, what about shipments? I know Johnny's been in the market for a Spyder, and he mentioned the dealership didn't have any on the lot…."

X

An hour later, Jay and Sean joined Johnny on the back patio, overlooking a massive heated pool and landscaped back garden. After making sure the area was completely secluded, Johnny asked for a rundown.

"Preppy's pretty open with his information," Jay revealed snidely. "Turns out anyone can test drive vehicles, as long as proof of insurance is provided."

"And since that can be faked," Sean added. "Our guys will be able to get in there and see where the cars are located, where the cameras are, the quickest route off of the lot, and familiarize themselves with the interiors of the cars."

"Excellent," Johnny commented. "Tell me about shipments."

"Every Tuesday morning at four a.m. Cars unload at the docks on Industrial Boulevard and Seventh Street at three thirty, and promptly arrive at the dealership by four fifteen," Jay explained.

"A complete list of all expected shipments is also available to all interested customers," Sean added. "That Ferrari you've been eyeing will arrive this week."

Johnny laughed. "Security?"

"Rent-a-Cops during the day," Jay shrugged. "High priced, sophisticated security system, complete with heat sensors on the fucking glass."

Sean nodded. "It's gonna be a bitch. There are cameras everywhere, including across the street. Monitor everything. We're gonna need to black out the entire block to get rid of them."

"And even then," Jay continued. "Most of their security features are on a backup generator."

"But backup generators can be blown," Johnny reminded, raising an eyebrow.

"True," Jay agreed.

"Anything else?" Johnny prompted.

"The biggest shipment of cars all year is scheduled to arrive in mid December," Sean revealed. "Moving in the 2008 models."

Johnny smiled. "Excellent. Two and a half months."

"Two and a half months," Jay repeated, returning the smile.

"Nicely done, boys," Johnny complimented. "You can leave whenever you're ready. The limo is waiting at the end of the street, just call this number to have him pick you up," he ordered, handing Sean a business card printed only with a phone number.

"What about you?" Jay asked.

Johnny grinned. "Adriana and I have a lot of catching up to do. I won't need the limo back until morning."

Sean and Jay chuckled. "Nice, man," Jay laughed.

"I'll see you both on Monday," Johnny said, turning to reenter the home. "Enjoy your day off."

As the door closed behind their boss, Sean pulled out his cell and dialed the number on the card. "Ready to leave so soon?" Jay inquired.

"Hell yes," Sean replied. "If I'm never here again it'll be too soon."

Jay nodded, pulling out two cigarettes and a lighter as Sean spoke to the driver.

"Alright, he's on his wa-"

"Can you believe that kid?" a high, feminine voice asked, nearly hysterical.

"Not really," came the reply, another female, albeit much calmer.

The French doors slid open and slammed closed quickly, and Emma Nelson and Manny Santos appeared on the patio.

"Honestly, saying that global warming isn't real, and that humans don't harm the environment! Hello, look around!" Emma ranted, running a hand through her hair. "And then what he said! Did you hear what he said?!"

"Yep, I heard alright. 'You're just a little girl, you don't understand these global issues, honey,'" Manny mimicked. "Honestly, these rich old assholes _kill_ me!"

"And then Peter…" Emma glowered. "'Yeah, Emma, there's not any proof. Lay off Mr. Milam. He owns so and so Coal Company in West Virginia…' Good for him, let's send him a fruit basket and encourage him to burn more irreplaceable, harmful fossil fuels and deplete the fucking ozone layer! Who cares if we don't have oxygen or if the earth floods because the north and south poles melted? We're rich! We'll live on our yachts!"

"Yeah, well, what'd you expect?" Manny responded. "This is Peter we're talking about. He thinks businessmen are next to God himself. If you're net worth is over $10 million, Peter Stone's your biggest fan."

"I know. I know," Emma repeated. "It's just so frustrating."

"Wow," Jay called from the corner. "Global warming got you all hot and bothered, Greenpeace?"

"Did a better job than her boyfriend…" Sean mumbled, eliciting a chuckle from Jay.

"Shut up, Jay," Emma snapped, taking a deep breath. "God, I'm ready to go home. You think Snake would come pick us up?"

"I guess," Manny shrugged.

"Well," Jay intervened. "If you're looking for a ride home, we have room in our limo that we might be able to spare… if you're interested."

Manny's eyebrows shot up. "Limo?"

"Yup. Limo," Sean repeated, smirking.

"The only condition is that Ms. I-Have-a-Cause over here mellows," Jay warned. "I can't listen to all of this environmentally conscious bullshit. It takes away my buzz."

Emma rolled her eyes, but Manny gave her a look. "Please Em? Just think… you won't have to wait for Peter to get drunk enough to want to leave…"

She sighed. "Okay, I guess we can."

"Great," Jay concluded, tossing an arm around Manny's shoulders. "Right this way, ladies. All this high society shit is really making me wanna smoke a joint. "


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note**: BIG thanks to my reviewers, as always, and a special thanks to MilitaryWife! She gave me a special shoutout at the beginning of her latest chapter of Summer Love, an excellent Semma fic you should all check out. Wasn't a big fan of this chapter, contemplated not posting it, so let me know if you guys have any suggestions!!

**Disclaimer: **I am no affiliated with Degrassi: The Next Generation.

**Tension  
Chapter Three**

CRASH!

The tinkle of shattering glass sounded above the dull roar of the guests, drawing attention to the small group of teenagers in the middle of the foyer. Peter Stone's gaze darted around wildly as the crowd focused on him, and he instantly sprung away from the waiter he'd run into. Offering an easygoing, reassuring grin to the surrounding businessmen, he waved them off and quickly caught up with his girlfriend, who was making her way to the exit.

"Where are you going?" Peter questioned. The undertone of suspicion and jealousy was not lost on Emma.

"Home," she replied shortly, shaking her head as she surveyed the three demolished champagne glasses only steps away.

"Wh-" Peter began, only to be interrupted.

"Why don't you kids take your group over there so I can clean this up?" a waiter suggested, oblivious to the tension between the couple. Peter nodded, sliding his arm around Emma's waist and forcefully guiding her to the left. Manny Santos opened her mouth indignantly, then snapped it shut. Drawing in a deep breath, she stomped after the couple, her high heels clicking noisily on the tile. Sean Cameron and Jay Hogart glanced at each other.

"I'm not missing this," Jay said, nodding in the direction of the teenagers.

Sean grinned. "I have a feeling this conversation isn't gonna turn out so well for little Peter," he responded happily. Almost acting as one, the pair made their way to the quickly gathering group, practically skipping with anticipation.

"-the hell you think you're doing!" Peter exclaimed. "But you better cut it out."

Emma glared at him. "I'm thinking that I'm going home, Peter," she replied, attempting to maintain an even tone.

"I'm not ready to leave yet," Peter stated, attempting to remain calm.

"I'm not going with you. I'm ready to leave now," Emma stated matter-of-factly. "Manny and I are catching a ride with Sean and Jay so we don't have to wait for you."

Peter reddened. "I don't think it's appropriate for you to leave with them. They're trouble."

Emma sighed in frustration, running a hand through her hair and rolling her eyes. "It's not like I'm gonna hook up with one of them on the way, Peter."

Sean snickered and Jay choked back his laughter. Manny smiled proudly.

"That was uncalled for," Peter snapped. "Look, I'll just leave now."

Emma shook her head. "No, Peter, you can stay. This way you don't have to drive us to the west end and then come all the way back to your dad's."

Peter set his jaw. "Emma, I want to take you home. Now quit arguing, you're embarrassing me."

Emma flushed, fuming. "Sorry, Peter, that I'm not the perfect trophy girlfriend," she bit out. "But I'm capable of producing my own thoughts and making my own decisions. Right now, I'm deciding that I don't want to be anywhere near you," she continued darkly, struggling to keep her voice down.

"Don't leave, Emma," Peter responded. It wasn't a request; it was a demand.

"Screw you," Emma shot back, rolling her eyes and sauntering away. She linked arms with Manny as she drew even with her friend, and they walked between Sean and Jay in perfect step with each other. "Coming, boys?" Emma threw over her shoulder.

"You're making a mistake, Emma!" Peter shouted after her. She ignored him, shaking her head.

Sean slipped his hands back in his pockets as he and Jay followed. As they reached the door, he looked over his shoulder. Peter was standing in the spot they had left him, glaring daggers at him. He locked eyes with the smaller boy, sent him a condescending smirk, and exited the party.

X

"Oh my God! Emma, that was great!" Manny chattered excitedly as the four burst through the door and quickly headed down the front stairs.

"It was about time somebody didn't give that kid his way," Sean agreed from Emma's right as they made their way down the front walkway.

Emma grinned, a little unsure of herself. "I didn't mean to be a complete bitch, but he's driving me crazy."

Jay pitched his two cents in, remarking "You weren't a _complete _bitch…"

"Jay!" Manny exclaimed, reaching out to smack him on the arm. He laughed, stepping to the side quickly to evade her flailing hand, then broke into a sprint when she came after him. "Yeah, that's right, Hogart, you'd better run!"

"Get away from me, you crazy ass cheerleader!" Jay shouted.

Emma giggled lightly at their antics. "Don't mind him too much," Sean said, rolling his eyes. "He's like a four year old sometimes. He doesn't think you were bitchy back there, either, he's only kidding."

"What about you?" Emma asked curiously, glancing up at him out of the corner of her eye.

He grinned. "Aw, Nelson, you value my opinion? I'm touched!"

She laughed. "No, not really."

He playfully glared at her. "Damn, that was cold."

"I'm sure you'll deal, Cameron," she returned sassily.

"Yeah, you're right," he agreed. "You're approval doesn't much matter to me," he continued lightly, feigning offense.

She glanced at him again. "Yeah, you don't really want approval from anyone, do you?" she replied seriously.

He looked at her, slowing his pace. "No, I don't. People are always going to find something to judge me about, whether it's where I come from or how I choose to live my life," he shrugged. "Not caring what anybody thinks of me saves a lot of time. People generally focus on the bad and ignore the good; why try to prove anything if they've already made up their minds?"

She gave a half shrug, turning her body to look at him face to face. "Because it's human nature to want people to think highly of you?"

"Only the people that matter," he corrected, coming to a stop. "And I've decided that I don't really know anyone that matters, at this point," he concluded.

"Nobody?" she questioned incredulously, blinking up at him. Sean was struck by the way the streetlamp above bathed her face in a glowing light.

"Nobody," he replied.

"Not even me?" she replied playfully, before she could stop herself.

He grinned. "Maybe you a little," he flirted back, nudging her shoulder with his gently.

"Ha! I knew I was special," she exclaimed triumphantly.

"Yeah, you're special alright," he agreed. "Special ed.," he mumbled.

She snickered. "Lame."

"You didn't have to call me out on it," he insisted with a smirk.

"Hey, you're lucky I'm not gonna go back to school and ruin your image," she reminded. "Honestly, Mr. Tough Guy over here? He can't crack an insult to save his life…"

"Oh, so you wanna play dirty?" he replied, leaning against the limo. "I could go tell everyone your boyfriend's a lousy fuck…"

Her mouth dropped open comically. "You-" she began, then stopped. "I-"

"He…" he teased. "is, and you know it."

"Yeah, but," she replied, and he let out a bark of laughter. "That's more insulting to him, anyway," she finished finally, frowning at him.

"True, but I don't care," he returned. "And you know you don't want everyone to know he's hittin' that anyway."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, that's eloquent."

He chuckled. "Hey, you deserve it. You're still dating the deadweight," he shrugged.

She looked at him. "It's complicated."

"Oh, that's original," he remarked snidely.

"I know," she sighed.

A silence ensued, not necessarily an awkward silence, but a silence just the same. Suddenly, a naughty smirk spread across Sean's face. "Well, if you ever need someone with actual skill to pick up the slack," he flirted suggestively, locking his eyes on hers. "Let me know."

Emma flushed, her mind reeling, but didn't break his gaze. She wracked her brain for a reply distractedly, but was saved by an interruption.

"Hey, are you two EVER gonna get in the car?" Jay shouted, popping out of the sunroof. "Santos keeps bitchin' about my lack of social skills, and it's really starting to bug me…"

Emma laughed a little nervously, relieved. "Well, we can't have that, now, can we?"

Sean shook his head at her nerves, pulling the door open. She really was adorable. "After you."

"Thanks," Emma replied quickly, hopping in the car. For a guy that didn't care what anyone thought of him, he sure was well-mannered, she mused.

Following her in with a grin, Sean decided he enjoyed getting under Ms. Nelson's skin quite a lot. He looked forward to seeing that very attractive flush more often.

X

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** As always, thanks to the reviewers!! Sorry about the delay; this chapter took a lot of tweaking and rewriting.

**Disclaimer: **Ahem. Degrassi: The Next Generation does not belong to me. It's the property of the writers and producers.

Tension

Chapter Four

He watched the powerful man cross his arms tensely, pacing on the plush carpet of the study slowly and deliberately. His actions came to a halt when he returned to his spot behind the desk, where he towered over the two young men seated on the opposite side of the desk. He looked down at the nine millimeter handgun resting, dead center, on the surface, casting a dangerous vibe over the room. Placing both hands on the mahogany desk, he leaned down, looking the first teen directly in the eye.

"You can argue all you want, Cameron, but sooner or later, you're gonna need that gun," Johnny stated firmly.

Sean Cameron settled back in his chair, lazily staring up at his employer. "Then I'll take it, 'sooner or later' when I need it."

Johnny let out a rush of air, amazed at the young man's stubborn attitude. "Cameron, when you need it, it might be too late."

"Why is it so important that we're carrying now? What's different?" Sean pried argumentatively.

Johnny rolled his eyes. "Maybe the fact that it's now public knowledge that we're doing the Monceardo job? The asshole told his usual people that we got the bid. Every other organization capable of pulling a major project in this city is gonna be on my ass, and guess what?" he paused for effect. "Your ass is now an extension of my ass, since you have access to most of my assets and personal information."

Sean sighed, and Jay cut in. "He has a point, Cameron. You don't have to use it, but at least you'll be a little safer with it."

Johnny nodded. "Think of it as a tool of security, not a weapon," he suggested.

Sean remained still for a few seconds, contemplating his decision. Then slowly, reluctantly, he leaned forward and picked up the gun. It's weight felt awkward in his hand, like it wasn't supposed to be there. He turned it over, examining it closely. A safety was wedged behind the trigger, insuring that the gun didn't fire by mistake. He opened the cartridge. Fully loaded. He shook his head.

"I can't believe I'm taking this," he muttered in disbelief.

Johnny sighed heavily, wearily seating himself in his leather armchair. "I wish I didn't have to ask you to," he replied quietly.

"We all knew this was coming," Jay shrugged. "We just need to accept it and be careful as hell."

Johnny nodded. "Exactly, which leads me to our second matter of business," he continued. "We need to stagger the times the cars arrive at the warehouse."

Jay's eyebrows shot up. "Excuse me?"

"I realize that the storage facility is in a fairly unpopulated area, but that doesn't guarantee that no one will notice thirty five brand-new, exotic cars arriving at a warehouse. I believe it will be even more difficult to get all of the cars there on the same night without drawing attention to ourselves," Johnny mused, rubbing his hands over his face.

"Fifteen of the cars are coming from the shipment to Garret Stone Auto," Sean reminded. "What are we going to do, have some of the guys drive them around for a couple hours? That's ridiculous."

"No," Johnny shook his head. "We need to find another place to store the cars for a few hours."

"Another place?" Sean repeated. "That would work, but it's risky."

"The entire plan is risky," Jay reminded. "Did you have a place in mind?"

"I own a few buildings with easy access for cars," Johnny shrugged. "The closest to both other locations is on 5th and Elm."

"Our apartment is on 5th and Elm," Jay remarked casually. Suddenly, his eyes widened. "Shit, our apartment is on 5th and Elm!"

The building they lived in was completely vacant, except for their remodeled loft. The ground floor had once belonged to a mechanic and had two large garage doors in the back, which opened into an alleyway off Elm Street. The outside of the building appeared dilapidated, but didn't get much attention.

"It's only about four blocks away from the warehouse, and about two away from GS Auto. The cars could reach both places quickly," Johnny explained. "If you two are comfortable with it, that is."

Sean and Jay looked at one another, silently weighing their options. Finally, Jay raised a brow, expressing his consent and delegating the final decision to his roommate.

"This isn't a decision you should take lightly, mind you. Agreeing to this would directly involve you in the heist. You should consider your answer carefully," Johnny advised casually. "However, I assure you that you would be generously compensated for your trouble."

"How generously?" Jay inquired immediately.

Johnny smirked. "Let's just say that in my meeting yesterday with Mr. Monceardo, I was informed that I will be receiving quite a bit more payment for my troubles than originally expected, and I'll be adding a high percentage of the extra money to your cut."

Sean looked at Jay, who gave a curt nod. Sean carefully considered the risks. If they agreed to house the stolen cars for less than two hours, they would earn both the favor of their boss and a few extra thousand dollars. If they were caught, they could deny knowledge of the heist; after all, Johnny owned the building. It wasn't at all suspicious that the two young men lived in his building, either. They could explain their relationship with Johnny as a provider for his nephew. What did they have to lose?

"We'll do it," Sean replied finally.

"Wonderful," Johnny said immediately. "That stage of the heist is the most important; it will happen on Friday night, the night the cars will be transferred to Monceardo's possession. The drivers will drop the cars off and transport them one by one to the warehouse."

"When are the other twenty arriving?" Sean asked.

"Wednesday and Thursday nights," Johnny replied.

"Is that the best way to do this?" Jay inquired skeptically. "I mean, it's just gonna put the police on guard, make them suspect that a major job is going down, if they get reports on the other missing vehicles."

Johnny smirked. "It would if the cars were all coming from Metro Toronto."

Sean raised a brow. "You figured out which cars are coming from where, then?"

"Those registration records you boys dug up for me were really helpful," Johnny complimented. "So were the maps and alternate routes that didn't involve the expressways."

"You're bringing in cars from other areas?" Jay repeated, amazed. "You're fucking insane, Johnny. It'll never work."

Johnny smiled. "Yeah it will. Five from Bridle Path, five from Guildwood, five from North Yorke are all from Toronto. However, they are different areas with heir own police departments that may not correspond at four a.m. Three from Trenton and seven from various ends of downtown Montreal are the only cars arriving from outside the city. It's a wide enough mix that it should work. Trust me."

"This is crazy," Sean mumbled.

"Have a little faith, boys," Johnny smirked. "I've been doing this for a while, now. I know how police departments work."

Sean raised an eyebrow incredulously, but allowed the comment to fall.

"Now, about the guys… I was thinking Tommy should be assigned to one of the cars in Montreal."

X

Friday morning, Emma wandered out of first period lazily, crossing the hall and heading for her locker. She was surprised to see Sean entering the combination at his own locker. He ran a hand through his hair, further messing up his short, untidy curls, then stuck his hand in the pocket of his baggy jeans. She stopped for a moment, admiring the way his plain, black cotton tee shirt clung to his muscular build, then grinned and walked up, casually leaning on her locker door.

"Good morning sunshine," she greeted cheerfully.

He looked up and gave her a small grin. "Hey."

"Just get here?" she inquired knowingly, popping open her own locker.

"Yeah," he drawled sheepishly. "I slept in," he shrugged.

She grinned again, but before she could reply, Amy Parker walked up. "Hey Sean," she drawled in a voice much more appropriate for the bedroom. "What's up?" she asked, leaning forward until barely an inch remained between their bodies.

Sean smirked down at her. "Not much. You?"

"Just wishing this day would end already," she replied. "Ready to start the weekend," she added suggestively.

"That's cool," he responded, expressionless, turning most of his body back to his locker.

"Yeah," Amy agreed, trying to catch his attention again. "So, the ravine? You gonna be around tonight?" she asked, trailing a long, hot pink fingernail down his black tee shirt covered chest.

He shrugged. "Maybe," he said noncommittally.

Amy's face contorted into a frown, but she quickly plastered on a flirtatious smile. "Alright then," she said lowly. "I guess I'll see you later."

"Sure," he replied, distracted.

"Okay," Amy replied. Emma watched as she leaned against him, brushing her lips against his jaw line. "Later," she threw over her shoulder as she walked away, tossing Emma a self-confident, challenging smirk as she passed.

After she was gone, Emma chuckled, shocked. "Wow…"

Sean glanced at her. "What?"

"Is she always like that?" Emma asked.

"Like what?" he inquired.

"Uh… desperate," Emma clarified.

Sean chuckled. "Yeah, pretty much. She's just acts… extra desperate with me," he confided. "It's a little creepy," he added quickly, nodding to himself.

She grinned. "So, _are _you going to the ravine tonight?" she asked playfully.

He shrugged. "I don't know. Might, if nothing better comes around."

Emma nodded. "Right… And anyway, wouldn't want to upset Amy," she smiled mockingly.

He grinned again, finally shutting his locker. "Maybe," he said vaguely. She smiled back, and he added, "But I'm sure it wouldn't put her off for long."

"Arrogant, aren't we?" Emma teased.

"Confidant," he smirked. "Trust me, I have a reason to be," he added, turning around and allowing his eyes to dart to hers for a split second.

"I'm sure you think you do," Emma replied, not missing a beat.

He grinned. "Wanna find out?" he whispered huskily.

She flushed a pretty pink, but didn't back down. "You wish."

"Oh, wait, I forgot, you've got Preppy," he recalled, turning back around. "How's that working out for you?"

Emma shrugged. "It's not, anymore. Haven't spoken to him all week."

Sean raised a brow. "What, he hasn't tried to crawl into your pants yet?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "He has, I've just ignored him."

"So you're done with him?" Sean pressed curiously.

"Maybe," Emma replied vaguely.

He grinned at her repeat of his previous answer. "Nice," he returned. Before he could add another comment, the metallic clank of the warning bell flooded the halls.

Emma sighed. "Gotta go," she said. "Can't be late."

"You _could_ be late," he contradicted. "I can think of a few things we could do to pass the time," he replied suggestively.

She giggled. "Right. Unfortunately, my step dad teaches my next class," she pointed out. "I think he might be suspicious if I don't show."

He nodded, sighing. "Yeah, yeah. Parents- they ruin everything."

She laughed. "Right. But uh, maybe next time?" she suggested, quirking an eyebrow as she took a few steps back.

He smirked, leaning against his locker. "I'ma hold you to that, Nelson."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, Cameron," she fired back, smirking and turning around, disappearing around the corner.

She hurried into Media Immersion, stepping inside the classroom as the late bell rang. Snake looked up, raising an eyebrow and nodding firmly at her seat. She quickly took it, settling in beside Manny, who leaned over immediately.

"Where have you been?" Manny asked nosily.

"Locker," Emma replied, a private smile gracing her features as she logged into her account.

Manny smiled knowingly, deciding not to press the issue. It was obvious a little more of that tension- the Sean Cameron kind- had made an appearance in Emma's day.

X

Thanks for reading!! Please review!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Sorry about the wait! I've been super busy between school and work and life. Fun, fun, fun. Thanks so much for the reviews and author alerts and story alerts, etc! They mean SO much, and I adore them!! 3

Tension

Chapter Five

A collective sigh of relief passed through the halls of Degrassi Community School as the final bell of the week rang, dismissing the haggard students into the bright October sun. Sean Cameron slipped on his sunglasses as he exited the building, taking a deep breath of crisp, cool fall air. His eyes landed on Jay Hogart, who was casually leaning against the driver's side door, his black hat turned backwards and sunglasses shading his eyes. Sean raised a brow as Jay nodded in his direction, then swiftly descended the front stairs with an elegant grace that attracted the admiring stares of a group of Grade Nine girls.

Quickly, he made his way to the orange Honda Civic. "What's up?" he asked immediately.

"Got a call in the middle of fifth period," Jay replied. "We need to meet Hawk."

Sean shrugged. "Okay, when?"

"Now," a deep voice answered in his ear.

Sean whipped around, startled by the close proximity of the large man behind him. "Hawk! Jesus Christ, you scared the shit outta me!"

The man, tall, broad, muscular, and bald, smirked down at Sean. His tanned arms, left bare by his snug white beater, were covered in tattoos, and his eyes were covered by dark tinted sunglasses. "Come on," he ordered gruffly.

Sean watched Hawk turn and walk away, his heavy motorcycle boots making a dull thud on the concrete with each step. Jay snickered. "And these kids think _you're_ intimidating," he addressed Sean.

Sean glared at him, then followed the outsider. "C'mon," he threw back at Jay. "Let's get this over with."

They arrived in the alley beside the school moments later, standing in front of Hawk. The older man had removed his sunglasses, and was now leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, glaring down at the young men. "What the fuck is going on?" he growled out.

Sean raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I mean I get a message, telling me our transport plans are changing. I listen to them, and they're all kindsa fucked up. I try and get ahold of the boss, but my calls aren't going through. This isn't what I signed on for!" the man exclaimed, glaring dangerously at the pair.

"They aren't fucked up, Hawk," Sean shook his head. "They'll work, and as long as you deliver the product you're set."

"Deliver the product, my ass! Not under every cop in the inner Toronto area's nose," he answered, attitude oozing from his pores.

Jay cut in. "We've taken care of that. Just do what you've been told to do, and everything will go according to schedule."

"I ain't going back to prison," Hawk responded firmly. "I got five years for possession with intent to sell, and I'm not going back."

Sean exhaled in frustration. "You're not gonna fucking get caught, Hawk. Just do your goddamn job like you're supposed to. If you think you can't handle it, let us know, and we'll replace you, but you better make up your mind," he ordered, his green eyes flashing.

Hawk pushed himself off the wall. "Or what?"

Sean didn't step back. "Or I make it known you're causing shit," he replied dangerously. "You don't want that. Now what's it gonna be? You going to be smart and listen to us, or are you gonna back out on our deal?"

Hawk clenched his jaw shut. "I'm in," he replied. "For now. But if this goes wrong, I'm coming after your asses, and remember, I ain't got nothing' to lose."

Sean shrugged. "Then we've got something in common," he remarked casually, turning to leave and beckoning Jay to follow. "We'll be in touch," he threw over his shoulder.

X

Peter Stone heard the footsteps growing closer and knew Cameron and Hogart were preparing to exit the alleyway. He took a few silent, hurried steps toward a group of underclassmen, falling into easy conversation with one of them, but keeping an eye on the pair as they appeared in the parking lot once again. He watched the two troublemakers return to Hogart's car, Sean leaning against the side and pulling out his cell phone, Jay reaching in and turning on the stereo, pumping the loud metal through the windows and into the lot.

Suddenly, a familiar blonde caught his eye, sauntering out of the school and onto the sidewalk with her best friend in tow. She pulled on a light pink, zip up hoodie over her flirty, white eyelet tank top and jeans, then smoothed out her long blonde hair. She muttered something to Manny, who laughed and gently shoved the taller girl.

Peter frowned as he watched Jay toss a crumpled up piece of cardstock at the two, hitting Manny squarely on the small of the back. The small cheerleader turned around, pinning him with a glare as he laughed. The two girls walked over, and Manny immediately began bitching at Jay. Emma lounged against the car next to Sean, and the two struck up a light conversation. Peter noticed Jay discreetly toss Sean a conspiratorial wink and smirk, which the other boy returned in a nod.

The frown deepened, settling over Peter's face. Why was Emma hanging out with those two? They might run in a millionaire's inner circle, but they were obviously bad news. After listening in on their conversation only moments beforehand, he was certain of that fact. It figured they were involved in drugs. Sure, a lot of kids he knew got high at parties and stuff; if they could afford it, all the power to them, in his opinion. Dealing, on the other hand, was an entirely different story. That was dangerous.

Go figure. The two bad boys were so desperate to infiltrate high society that they'd turned to petty crime to earn the cash, and used Johnny Hogart as a cover. They probably didn't even work for him, Peter mused.

Turning his attention back to the foursome, Peter watched Emma giggle at something Sean said, angling her body more in his direction.

Cameron and Hogart in _his_ world? That just wouldn't do. It couldn't happen; and it was up to him to make sure it didn't.

X

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Sean asked casually, leaning back on the car and crossing his arms.

Emma shrugged, picking at a hole in her jeans absentmindedly. "Not much," she replied. "Manny's coming over. I think we're just gonna hang out," she explained. Glancing up at him, she asked "Why?"

He mirrored her actions, shrugging. "I don't know. If you're bored, you two can come chill with Jay and I," he offered. "I know your social calendar's been kind of bare since you ditched Paris Hilton."

"Paris Hilton?" Emma asked skeptically.

"Yeah, ya know, blonde, obsessed with Daddy's money, kinda anorexic, girly…" he listed.

She laughed. "Whatever."

"You gotta admit? Peter/Paris?" he said. "That's a little clever."

"Oh, is that what that is?" she questioned. "Must've missed it."

He snickered. "Watch it, little girl!" he warned, jabbing her in the side.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't call me a little girl," she ordered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Whatcha gonna do about it?" he challenged, crossing his arms.

She grinned. "You better be nice, or I'm not gonna come hang out with you tonight," she warned playfully.

He laughed. "Can't have that, now can we?"

"Obviously not," she replied with a coy smile. "So what are we doing tonight?" she asked, pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

He smirked, preparing an answer, but was interrupted as a familiar blonde boy walked up. "Emma, can I talk to you?" he asked anxiously.

Emma kept her eyes trained on the building past Peter's head, allowing a heavy sigh to fall from her lips. "No, Peter," she replied firmly.

"Emma, it's been almost a week," he pointed out irritably. "I'd like to think I deserve a chance to talk this out with you," he added, crossing his arms.

"And I'd like to think you'd get the point after a few days of me avoiding you, but we don't always get what we want," she replied sassily. Sean snickered, then turned to Peter, waiting for a response.

"Emma, please…" Peter said, almost begging. "Look, we don't have to completely go back to how things used to be… I just want to try to work through this."

Emma sighed again, finally looking at him. She opened her mouth, but glanced around, noticing that Manny, Jay, and Sean were all waiting with baited breath for her reply. Closing her eyes, she spoke. "Okay, Peter, I'll meet you at The Dot in a few minutes. I think we should talk about this alone."

Peter grinned. "Great! I'll see you in a bit, then," he replied.

"Yeah, bye," Emma said quietly as he walked away. Rolling her eyes, she turned to the three others. "Manny, will you catch a ride with Sean and Jay?"

The darker girl furrowed a brow. "Yeah, sure…" she replied. "I'm not sure if this is a very good idea, Em," she continued.

Emma shrugged. "Well, it's too late now," she responded. "I gotta get going. I'll see you when you get to my house, and we'll call you two later," she said to the boys.

"Oh-kay," Jay shrugged slowly. "Whatever, Greenpeace."

"Later," Sean added, slipping his sunglasses back on.

Emma nodded, standing up and pulling her bag over her shoulder. She wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

X

Thanks for reading!! Please review!!


End file.
